Your Words not mine
by Ruffluv
Summary: Read all about it! A little summit summit get it? - to get Rob/Edward fans over this hump! in the road. If you're a Rob hoor/Twi hoor, E/B shipper, maybe even a Robsten shipper, you might appreciate it.Edward Masen is a mega star caught in a scandal. He seeks refuge at a ranch, but what else wicked this way comes...? Basically an outlet for my fantasies! Unbetad for timing.


**Your words, not mine...**

_Lights are blinding my eyes_

_People pushing by…._

Such was my life now. Had been for years. But it was worse with the scandal going on, the scandal being the break up of Hollywood's "most beautiful couple"- Look Weekly's words, not mine. See ladies and gents, I was Edward Masen and I was famous.

It wasn't the plan, all this. I born in from Richmond, London, I had a happy family, a few solid mates. I liked pubs and playing piano. I went to drama school to appease my mother; she thought I was too interested in girls as a teenager and wanted me to have "other healthy interests." I got a few small parts and indie movies under my belt, which by then was buckled up far more than I would have liked; my interest in girls hadn't so much diminished, as it had stopped ever turning into anything more. Then, there was _that _role. And her. The rest they say is history…

_The After Dark Saga_ films are a defining force of our generation. So I was told .Channel C!(for Celebrity)'s words-not mine. And I was the bad guy. I played Punk Ransom (ridiculous I know), a rogue who kidnaps people for money and notoriety, two interests I don't share. The character's name left itself open for manipulation; many fans opted to call him, or me, or both, Spunk Ransom, making them "Spunkettes". That's if they're weren't Masen Minxes". I'm not fucking with you here; there were Facebook groups, meet-ups, the whole shebang. It scared me, but I was grateful. I knew what they've done for me, what that had meant, the good things it's gotten me. Short story, instead of three books, like the saga that made me, I know which side my bread was buttered on...

_She_ played my nemesis, who I occasionally got it on with: Belladonna. _She_ is one Miss Jaymes Blewart. She was actually sweet for my actor friend at first, but I was patient, I won her round. Persistence paid off. As did pretty things, boosting her shaky confidence and helping her believe she was beautiful. My sexy bum didn't hurt either- her words, not mine… We'd been with each other in some capacity for two years-a long time for young stars by the industry's standards. We took this insane journey together and that kind of bond is air-tight. I'd intended to stay with her longer, maybe forever… but she'd fucked up. Majorly. Not that I was perfect-who was? The issue now was what I was gonna do about it: leave, forgive and forget; forgive, but not forget…? I had projects on the horizon within weeks too: I was about to start pre-production on "Sixty Gradients of Green", a film based on a spin-off piece of fiction (yes-the fans wrote their own stories too-some were really gifted- smutty,but gifted…) The film was about a hippy, who finds he has a submissive streak. I needed time to think-alone. I was humiliated. I'd taken a blow from Jaymes and it wasn't the pretend movie kind that looked realistic, but was just smoke and mirrors; this was real. As Mr Big once said (Jaymes used to make me watch Sex and the City sometimes, okay!) she'd drop kicked me right in the fucking heart. As much as anything else, I was angry, frustrated. Hence operation hideout…

In the wake of the drama going to press, I'd hot-footed it to a peaceful guest ranch out in Denali, Alaska for some much needed R and R. It was called the Dude Ranch -time to do it like a dude…however one did that…but the plan was scuppered, like one of Punk Ransom's less successful attempts. The paps were here. Wankers. It was only a handful, not the hordes I was accustomed to, but it was more than I could bear. Heaven, or rather, hell only knows how they found out. My security was keeping them at bay and the staff seemed quite strict about guests' privacy, but they prowled the perimeter, looking for _that_ picture, longing for _that _quote. Parasites. Now I was pissed off. Time for a drink. That's what I was gonna do-drown my sorrows…

The bar was as dead as one of Punk Ransom's unlucky opponents. A family here. Some staff members who'd clocked off there. That was a win!

"A Heineken please?" I said to the barman, from under my baseball cap. "You know what, fuck it" I changed my mind "Vodka. Double. Stoli, if you've got it. Splash of Diet Coke."

The man stared at me.

"Bad times," I laughed

I took a seat with my poison. My phone went off- ignored. She'd been trying to speak to me, but I wasn't ready. Maybe I should just do off with the phone for a few days…

I looked up and saw a young female scurry to the bar. She looked about eighteen-my target audience. _Fuck! _She spoke with the barman for a while, bought some snacks and drinks and went to leave. _That's it, keep_ _going,nothing to see….don't turn around, don't turn around,_ She turned around.

She dropped the drinks. " .God!" _And there it was._

The bartender began to tidy up the mess at her feet, but she was oblivious. She appeared not to know whether to come towards me or run away. She took a couple of steps and then resolved "I have to go get my friend!"

"No!" I shouted

She was startled.

"It's just-I'm trying to keep a low profile..."

She nodded and came closer. Shit-my face was on her T shirt, along with the phrase "The many faces of sexy..."

"Hi" she said when her own face was nearer mine.

"Hi"

"I'm 's just…you…I" _Star-struck. Not uncommon. _"I'm a big fan" she finished.

"Thanks. What's your name, fan?"

"Bella"

"Well, Bella, you want an autograph, maybe a quick picture?" That's what they usually wanted.

"You would?"

"Yeah, sure" I had a reputation for being friendly towards fans to uphold, and it wasn't her fault my life was in tatters. Besides, how much trouble could one girl be and she was…hot. I hadn't thought that about many girls since Jaymes and I'd worked with some smoking actresses. I'd been surrounded by the fairer sex the world over. But there was something about this one… "In fact, let me get you another drink-I feel bad for…I gestured towards where the mess had been.

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"Really-I t's no problem. I'd like to. What was it you were drinking…" I was interested in what she would say. _Had she been drinking alcohol? Was she old enough? Why was I bothered?_

"It was Bacardi and coke. Diet Coke." she corrected.

"Ah,rum-like your style. You had two drinks though- was the other for the friend? _Was there a boyfriend? Again-bothered!_ I can get her a drink and an autograph too if you'd like- make up for her missing out…don't want her to hit you or anything!" I'd seen how… highly strung these ladies could get when there was a prize on the line.

"That'd be awesome!"

I ordered the two drinks and brought them back to the table I'd been sitting at.

"Here you go" I put the drinks down on the table for a moment, while I dealt with the autographs.

"I don't have anything for you to sign… I suppose you could sign my shirt?"

"Sure"

Neither of us had a pen though, so we had to ask for that from the bar too. That man was working for his money tonight.

I cleared my throat as I tried to write out my name on the white cotton, without getting anyway near-or looking too much at- her breasts. They were lovely too. It got harder to totally avoid them as I struggled to make my mark on the fabric. It wasn't working; the pen was not going to cut it.

"Aw, man!"

"I know-piece of crap! Hang on…" I grabbed a beer mat and scrawled my name on that. I gave it to her. "How about that- for your friend?"

"But….what about me?" She looked adorable. As if I'd leave her out like that.

"One for you too, …"

"What?"

"We could see if the gift shop's still open. They might have a Sharpie. Or something with a little more backbone than this" I waved the inferior bit of stationery around. _Why was I going all out for this girl?_

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah" I said as if I was telling myself news as much as her. "Not like there's much else to do, except get drunk!"

She giggled, a gorgeous sound._ I thought I was the giggler!_

She took the two drinks and we made our way out, over to the gift shop.

_Closed._ The sign hung on the back of the door.

"Damn" she said

We stood there, shuffling our feet. She was as awkward as I was. Who knew?

"Are you here with your parents…? I asked

"Hell no! Just me and Alice…"

"Right. 'Cos I was thinking…we could run by my cabin. I might have something we could use there…you can even have your drink there if you like." _Terrific-so you're asking random women at ranches to have drinks with you now?_

"Yes!" she yelled before I'd finished the thought.

"So, this is my cabin"

"It's cute"

I unlocked the door and let her in first. She looked around, picking up my book.

"Steinbeck. I saw somewhere you like him"

"You've read his stuff?"

"Some" She reached for my i-pod. "You mind if I check what music you have?"

"Have at it. Pick a song if you like and I'll connect it to the speakers"

She chose some _Kings of Leon_ and I let their voices and rifts creep into the cabin.

"You want something else to drink?"

"I'm sorted" She showed me her drink from the bar. She'd disposed of the other one somewhere along the way, suddenly not so concerned about the friend.

I opened up a beer for myself from the mini-bar and we sat.

So is it true? About you and…it's…off?"

"I don't wanna talk about that," I snapped, telling her everything with that one line.

She struggled for chit-chat after that.

"You suit your hair like that. It's growing back." she complimented me. I shaved my head to be Punk Ransom.

"I mean not that I don't like Punk's buzz cut…but me and the minxes…we label that style your…sex hair." She blushed.

"I know" Something snapped in me.

"Wait. What? You know?"

"You're in that group?" I had my own questions.

" know about us?"

"I know. I know the things you say, what you talk about…"

Her face was scarlet.

"What…what things do you know?"

"You say I have wonky legs."

We both started laughing uncontrollably, relieved. Her by the fact that the knowledge I revealed wasn't so terrible, and me by the slight lift of the weight I'd been carrying around as of late.

The laughing ceased.

"But that's not all is it…?" She wasn't off the hook. "You're a wicked little lot..."

"We don't say anything nasty. I mean we're not mean! We love you!" She was getting desperate.

"Oh, you're not mean. But I beg to differ on the nasty part. Do you normally go round looking at pictures of men's private parts and commenting on how big they look?"

She looked down towards the area I was talking about.

"There's the dirty girl coming out to play. So what's the verdict? Is it a... wonder peen? Your words-not mine…" I mocked, pushing her to bite.

I got to my feet and went to her, standing so that it was in her face. She fidgeted with the chain around her neck, trying not to look it in the eye, so to speak. Eventually, she took the bait, concentrating her gaze right at it.

"It's big" I could hardly hear her.

" 't quite hear that. Speak up?" This was fun! I felt better already! As my anger was dissipating, hers grew.

"I said it's fucking ginormous, okay!"

I grinned. Feisty one she was…

"You want a more unguarded view? Or are you gonna run, little girl? I've often wondered what one of you'd do if I actually approached you, propositioned you. If you're all talk…"

"I'm going nowhere." She was resolute. I was impressed. And turned on.

I undid the buttons of my shirt and tugged up the T-shirt underneath, enough so that the scattering of hair above my jeans was now in her eyeline. "What is it you call this again...?" I knew very well.

"Your... happy trail" She didn't seem so embarrassed anymore. She seemed…aroused…

Something wet worked it's way up the smattering of hair.

"Did you just lick me?"

She merely nodded. I smiled and shook my head.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

I removed my shirt completely, then the black T, to show the sparse dusting of hair on my chest. "There's more" I muttered. "But then…you know that..."

She took to her feet and licked from the line of hair on my navel all the way up to the one at the top of my torso. She touched me all the way up each of my arms and carried on to my neck, my jaw. She studied my jaw like it was a work of art. Then her thumb brushed over my lips. That was just begging me to kiss her in my book. So I did. And I put all the tension, the pressure of my present situation into that kiss.

"As much as I admire the creative skills of whoever made that shirt and love seeing my face on your tits, I think you should lose it…."

She instantly complied.

"I'd much rather have my face in your tits." I moved my head between her breasts, basking in the beauty of their form. I found the fastening of her bra and undid it. "I guess it goes without saying I'm a boob man…" The pictures of me caught perving on people's boobs: Jaymes', fellow cast members', had been brought to my attention. Some of them were just the media distorting things, but to be fair, some of them were spot on….

I fondled Bella's boobs and bent down to take each of her nipples in my mouth, making good on my word. She moaned wantonly, moving me so she could kiss up my neck, along my jaw, even my cheekbones. She had to stand on her tip-toes to reach. The size difference was a further turn on; thinking about how much smaller and lighter she was, how I could hold her where I wanted her so easily and how she wanted me to, was doing nothing to stem my rapidly increasing sex drive. I hadn't had sex with Jaymes-or anyone else- for some time. I wasn't gonna think of her now. However much the height difference was doing it for me, Bella and I needed to be horizontal...

We were on the bed kissing, when she stopped to bathe my eyebrows with her tongue.

"I love your eyebrows"

"My eyebrows?" I eyed her skeptically.

"Yeah"

"You strange" Smooch "strange"Smooch " wonderful creature…" Smooch. Smooching transitioned into full on snogging again, her hands in my hair, pulling and twisting. She wasn't having me on when she said she loved the locks.

She lifted my hand to her lips. As she sucked on my fingers, I recalled something else the Minxes liked to discuss.

"You like my fingers?"

"Mmm" she hummed around one.

"Why do you like them?" I wanted to hear it. Out loud.

"They're long, she talked as she sucked. "They're talented…"

"Talented?"

"Yeah. Your piano playing. And guitar."

"And…"

"And I- we(she was referring to the Minxes as a collective again) have speculated whether or not they'd be talented in…other areas..."

"Oh you have, have you…? I hovered over her and hoisted up her skirt. I smoothed my hands up her long legs(I'd have to review what kind of man I was- those legs were lethal!) till I reached wetness. I followed the wetness and burrowed my way under her knickers, into her hot hole, with one of the fingers she favoured so much.

"Fuck!"

"Feel good?"

"So good!"

"More?"

"Mmmm"

I gave her what she wished, another finger fucking her slowly. "Does it feel how you imagined?" I curled them up inside her.

"It's… incredible" she could barely talk. It was time to taste.

I brought her knickers down her legs and dropped them off the bed. I put my lips together and blew on her clit, making her cry out. I couldn't decide where I wanted my mouth and hands most, so I alternated, dipping my tongue inside her while I tapped her clit with my wonder digits (her words-not mine). I put my mouth over her clit while I pushed my fingers into her.

"Holy shit! If I'd known this is what I was missing, I'd have done this a long time ago. This pussy is am-az-ing!"

That pushed her over. She orgasmed, pulling on strands of my hair even harder.

"You're even prettier when you cum.I many have to keep you-kidnap you" I played with her. Super fans would ask me to do that when they met me. There was even a piece of merchandise in Punk Ransom's honour; a set of special handcuffs with the studio stamp of approval. A thought hit me.

"Do you have them?"

"What?"

"Those handcuffs-did you buy some?"

"Yes" she dipped her head.

I held it back up. " Don't get shy now…." I saw shame on her face. She was hiding something. "Fucking hell-you have them with you don't you?"

"In my room…"

"You brought them here? What you just carry them around with you?"

"It was in case I….met someone…"

"Seriously? You carried them out here with you in case you scored with someone and you were gonna let them use them on you?"

"Not just anyone..."

"You need to be careful, sweetheart. There's some awful people around, even here…"

She looked admonished. I hadn't meant to kill the mood; I genuinely worried about girls like her. But she was safe with me…in some ways...

"Luckily for you, you're with me…and I act like a kidnapper for a living, so I'm an expert."

That cheered her up, got her all excited again.

"You'd enjoy me kidnapping you wouldn't you, making you do delicious, downright wrong things..…"

She was trembling, not with the fear of a victim, but the need of an addict.

"You're not just any old 're a vixen. If I had the patience or the will power to let you out of my clutches, I'd make you go and fetch that toy right now, like the lovely little bitch you are.…."

She bucked her hips. I hadn't stepped over the line. She was in heat. Primed. Ready.

"...but I don't..so we'll just have to compromise….you have to give me your word that you'll hold onto that headboard, or I'll have to bring Punk Ransom in to punish you…..or Spunk Ransom, whichever you prefer..."

She rolled her eyes, but raised her hands to the headboard all the same.

"One condition" she said

"Anything"

"Stroke yourself. I have to see those fingers wrapped around that huge cock."

I was gonna cum before he got a look in if she kept that up

I unzipped my pants and slid them down my thighs slowly. I could see that she was regretting agreeing to the no hands rule already. I peeled down my Marks and Spencers (what-you can't beat them for boxers) underpants and unleashed the beast.

Her eyes bugged out. She almost broke the no touching rule, remembering in the nick of time and placing her hands back where they were. I was bone hard, with pre-cum at the end of my dick. I placed my hand around it, wanking myself off for her entertainment. She was mesmerised, regarding me with the same wonder that Punk Ransom reserved for a pile of cash, or a main headline.

"With you drooling over my at my dick like that, I wanna use it to make you scream…" I stopped my motions. "But I just wanna try one thing" I was using Punk Ransom lines without even meaning to now…

I knelt between her legs and held the head of my dick to her mouth, putting precum on her lips. She licked her them, then put her mouth over me as far as she could go. That got me. She wanted my autograph? She was gonna get it-on her uterus, in my cum. Hate to be crude, but currently tasty little Bella was blowing my cock- and my mind.

I hauled her down the matress, helping her on to her side, as she squeaked. I brought her top leg up a bit, so I could slip into her. I got my scream. There was nothing fake about it, like the ones made by the women Punk Ransom dragged to their death.

"Keep your hands up to the headboard," I told her as I throbbed and thrusted; I needed the control. "That's it. This is what you've craved isn't it, to be my fuckslut? I should fuck you over at the window, see if we can't show you off to those paps I saw earlier…give them a real juicy story…"

She screamed on at my words and my actions. I took the aggression that had built up out on her and she took it thankfully.

When I got close to cumming, I nipped at her clit till she convulsed around me first.

The only spunk that showed up to the party was that which was sprayed over her perky backside.

We lay panting for a while, before showering, then sleeping together.

I woke to a cold bed on one side; she'd skipped the tricky morning after conversation….

From the corner of my eye, I caught sight of the beer mat. She passed up the autograph? That was some great sex! What had I done? It wasn't often an offer of my signature- or anything I was prepared to give- wasn't taken up. I picked it up off the side table. Under my writing was a number: her's. I turned it over: more writing.

"In case you come back to the ranch…. it was indescribable- your words, not mine "x

I marveled at her as I rested on….nothing urgent to get up for…. My recently-acquired frown had gone: I didn't now what was going to happen with Jaymes, even my career wasn't a certainty. But, I had support, which is more than some get. And I'd always have a place for my little minx.

**Your words, not mine...**

_Lights are blinding my eyes_

_People pushing by…._

Such was my life now. Had been for years. But it was worse with the scandal going on, the scandal being the break up of Hollywood's "most beautiful couple"- Look Weekly's words, not mine. See ladies and gents, I was Edward Masen and I was famous.

It wasn't the plan, all this. I born in from Richmond, London, I had a happy family, a few solid mates. I liked pubs and playing piano. I went to drama school to appease my mother; she thought I was too interested in girls as a teenager and wanted me to have "other healthy interests." I got a few small parts and indie movies under my belt, which by then was buckled up far more than I would have liked; my interest in girls hadn't so much diminished, as it had stopped ever turning into anything more. Then, there was _that _role. And her. The rest they say is history…

_The After Dark Saga_ films are a defining force of our generation. So I was told .Channel C!(for Celebrity)'s words-not mine. And I was the bad guy. I played Punk Ransom (ridiculous I know), a rogue who kidnaps people for money and notoriety, two interests I don't share. The character's name left itself open for manipulation; many fans opted to call him, or me, or both, Spunk Ransom, making them "Spunkettes". That's if they're weren't Masen Minxes". I'm not fucking with you here; there were Facebook groups, meet-ups, the whole shebang. It scared me, but I was grateful. I knew what they've done for me, what that had meant, the good things it's gotten me. Short story, instead of three books, like the saga that made me, I know which side my bread was buttered on...

_She_ played my nemesis, who I occasionally got it on with: Belladonna. _She_ is one Miss Jaymes Blewart. She was actually sweet for my actor friend at first, but I was patient, I won her round. Persistence paid off. As did pretty things, boosting her shaky confidence and helping her believe she was beautiful. My sexy bum didn't hurt either- her words, not mine… We'd been with each other in some capacity for two years-a long time for young stars by the industry's standards. We took this insane journey together and that kind of bond is air-tight. I'd intended to stay with her longer, maybe forever… but she'd fucked up. Majorly. Not that I was perfect-who was? The issue now was what I was gonna do about it: leave, forgive and forget; forgive, but not forget…? I had projects on the horizon within weeks too: I was about to start pre-production on "Sixty Gradients of Green", a film based on a spin-off piece of fiction (yes-the fans wrote their own stories too-some were really gifted- smutty,but gifted…) The film was about a hippy, who finds he has a submissive streak. I needed time to think-alone. I was humiliated. I'd taken a blow from Jaymes and it wasn't the pretend movie kind that looked realistic, but was just smoke and mirrors; this was real. As Mr Big once said (Jaymes used to make me watch Sex and the City sometimes, okay!) she'd drop kicked me right in the fucking heart. As much as anything else, I was angry, frustrated. Hence operation hideout…

In the wake of the drama going to press, I'd hot-footed it to a peaceful guest ranch out in Denali, Alaska for some much needed R and R. It was called the Dude Ranch -time to do it like a dude…however one did that…but the plan was scuppered, like one of Punk Ransom's less successful attempts. The paps were here. Wankers. It was only a handful, not the hordes I was accustomed to, but it was more than I could bear. Heaven, or rather, hell only knows how they found out. My security was keeping them at bay and the staff seemed quite strict about guests' privacy, but they prowled the perimeter, looking for _that_ picture, longing for _that _quote. Parasites. Now I was pissed off. Time for a drink. That's what I was gonna do-drown my sorrows…

The bar was as dead as one of Punk Ransom's unlucky opponents. A family here. Some staff members who'd clocked off there. That was a win!

"A Heineken please?" I said to the barman, from under my baseball cap. "You know what, fuck it" I changed my mind "Vodka. Double. Stoli, if you've got it. Splash of Diet Coke."

The man stared at me.

"Bad times," I laughed

I took a seat with my poison. My phone went off- ignored. She'd been trying to speak to me, but I wasn't ready. Maybe I should just do off with the phone for a few days…

I looked up and saw a young female scurry to the bar. She looked about eighteen-my target audience. _Fuck! _She spoke with the barman for a while, bought some snacks and drinks and went to leave. _That's it, keep_ _going,nothing to see….don't turn around, don't turn around,_ She turned around.

She dropped the drinks. " .God!" _And there it was._

The bartender began to tidy up the mess at her feet, but she was oblivious. She appeared not to know whether to come towards me or run away. She took a couple of steps and then resolved "I have to go get my friend!"

"No!" I shouted

She was startled.

"It's just-I'm trying to keep a low profile..."

She nodded and came closer. Shit-my face was on her T shirt, along with the phrase "The many faces of sexy..."

"Hi" she said when her own face was nearer mine.

"Hi"

"I'm 's just…you…I" _Star-struck. Not uncommon. _"I'm a big fan" she finished.

"Thanks. What's your name, fan?"

"Bella"

"Well, Bella, you want an autograph, maybe a quick picture?" That's what they usually wanted.

"You would?"

"Yeah, sure" I had a reputation for being friendly towards fans to uphold, and it wasn't her fault my life was in tatters. Besides, how much trouble could one girl be and she was…hot. I hadn't thought that about many girls since Jaymes and I'd worked with some smoking actresses. I'd been surrounded by the fairer sex the world over. But there was something about this one… "In fact, let me get you another drink-I feel bad for…I gestured towards where the mess had been.

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"Really-I t's no problem. I'd like to. What was it you were drinking…" I was interested in what she would say. _Had she been drinking alcohol? Was she old enough? Why was I bothered?_

"It was Bacardi and coke. Diet Coke." she corrected.

"Ah,rum-like your style. You had two drinks though- was the other for the friend? _Was there a boyfriend? Again-bothered!_ I can get her a drink and an autograph too if you'd like- make up for her missing out…don't want her to hit you or anything!" I'd seen how… highly strung these ladies could get when there was a prize on the line.

"That'd be awesome!"

I ordered the two drinks and brought them back to the table I'd been sitting at.

"Here you go" I put the drinks down on the table for a moment, while I dealt with the autographs.

"I don't have anything for you to sign… I suppose you could sign my shirt?"

"Sure"

Neither of us had a pen though, so we had to ask for that from the bar too. That man was working for his money tonight.

I cleared my throat as I tried to write out my name on the white cotton, without getting anyway near-or looking too much at- her breasts. They were lovely too. It got harder to totally avoid them as I struggled to make my mark on the fabric. It wasn't working; the pen was not going to cut it.

"Aw, man!"

"I know-piece of crap! Hang on…" I grabbed a beer mat and scrawled my name on that. I gave it to her. "How about that- for your friend?"

"But….what about me?" She looked adorable. As if I'd leave her out like that.

"One for you too, …"

"What?"

"We could see if the gift shop's still open. They might have a Sharpie. Or something with a little more backbone than this" I waved the inferior bit of stationery around. _Why was I going all out for this girl?_

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah" I said as if I was telling myself news as much as her. "Not like there's much else to do, except get drunk!"

She giggled, a gorgeous sound._ I thought I was the giggler!_

She took the two drinks and we made our way out, over to the gift shop.

_Closed._ The sign hung on the back of the door.

"Damn" she said

We stood there, shuffling our feet. She was as awkward as I was. Who knew?

"Are you here with your parents…? I asked

"Hell no! Just me and Alice…"

"Right. 'Cos I was thinking…we could run by my cabin. I might have something we could use there…you can even have your drink there if you like." _Terrific-so you're asking random women at ranches to have drinks with you now?_

"Yes!" she yelled before I'd finished the thought.

"So, this is my cabin"

"It's cute"

I unlocked the door and let her in first. She looked around, picking up my book.

"Steinbeck. I saw somewhere you like him"

"You've read his stuff?"

"Some" She reached for my i-pod. "You mind if I check what music you have?"

"Have at it. Pick a song if you like and I'll connect it to the speakers"

She chose some _Kings of Leon_ and I let their voices and rifts creep into the cabin.

"You want something else to drink?"

"I'm sorted" She showed me her drink from the bar. She'd disposed of the other one somewhere along the way, suddenly not so concerned about the friend.

I opened up a beer for myself from the mini-bar and we sat.

So is it true? About you and…it's…off?"

"I don't wanna talk about that," I snapped, telling her everything with that one line.

She struggled for chit-chat after that.

"You suit your hair like that. It's growing back." she complimented me. I shaved my head to be Punk Ransom.

"I mean not that I don't like Punk's buzz cut…but me and the minxes…we label that style your…sex hair." She blushed.

"I know" Something snapped in me.

"Wait. What? You know?"

"You're in that group?" I had my own questions.

" know about us?"

"I know. I know the things you say, what you talk about…"

Her face was scarlet.

"What…what things do you know?"

"You say I have wonky legs."

We both started laughing uncontrollably, relieved. Her by the fact that the knowledge I revealed wasn't so terrible, and me by the slight lift of the weight I'd been carrying around as of late.

The laughing ceased.

"But that's not all is it…?" She wasn't off the hook. "You're a wicked little lot..."

"We don't say anything nasty. I mean we're not mean! We love you!" She was getting desperate.

"Oh, you're not mean. But I beg to differ on the nasty part. Do you normally go round looking at pictures of men's private parts and commenting on how big they look?"

She looked down towards the area I was talking about.

"There's the dirty girl coming out to play. So what's the verdict? Is it a... wonder peen? Your words-not mine…" I mocked, pushing her to bite.

I got to my feet and went to her, standing so that it was in her face. She fidgeted with the chain around her neck, trying not to look it in the eye, so to speak. Eventually, she took the bait, concentrating her gaze right at it.

"It's big" I could hardly hear her.

" 't quite hear that. Speak up?" This was fun! I felt better already! As my anger was dissipating, hers grew.

"I said it's fucking ginormous, okay!"

I grinned. Feisty one she was…

"You want a more unguarded view? Or are you gonna run, little girl? I've often wondered what one of you'd do if I actually approached you, propositioned you. If you're all talk…"

"I'm going nowhere." She was resolute. I was impressed. And turned on.

I undid the buttons of my shirt and tugged up the T-shirt underneath, enough so that the scattering of hair above my jeans was now in her eyeline. "What is it you call this again...?" I knew very well.

"Your... happy trail" She didn't seem so embarrassed anymore. She seemed…aroused…

Something wet worked it's way up the smattering of hair.

"Did you just lick me?"

She merely nodded. I smiled and shook my head.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

I removed my shirt completely, then the black T, to show the sparse dusting of hair on my chest. "There's more" I muttered. "But then…you know that..."

She took to her feet and licked from the line of hair on my navel all the way up to the one at the top of my torso. She touched me all the way up each of my arms and carried on to my neck, my jaw. She studied my jaw like it was a work of art. Then her thumb brushed over my lips. That was just begging me to kiss her in my book. So I did. And I put all the tension, the pressure of my present situation into that kiss.

"As much as I admire the creative skills of whoever made that shirt and love seeing my face on your tits, I think you should lose it…."

She instantly complied.

"I'd much rather have my face in your tits." I moved my head between her breasts, basking in the beauty of their form. I found the fastening of her bra and undid it. "I guess it goes without saying I'm a boob man…" The pictures of me caught perving on people's boobs: Jaymes', fellow cast members', had been brought to my attention. Some of them were just the media distorting things, but to be fair, some of them were spot on….

I fondled Bella's boobs and bent down to take each of her nipples in my mouth, making good on my word. She moaned wantonly, moving me so she could kiss up my neck, along my jaw, even my cheekbones. She had to stand on her tip-toes to reach. The size difference was a further turn on; thinking about how much smaller and lighter she was, how I could hold her where I wanted her so easily and how she wanted me to, was doing nothing to stem my rapidly increasing sex drive. I hadn't had sex with Jaymes-or anyone else- for some time. I wasn't gonna think of her now. However much the height difference was doing it for me, Bella and I needed to be horizontal...

We were on the bed kissing, when she stopped to bathe my eyebrows with her tongue.

"I love your eyebrows"

"My eyebrows?" I eyed her skeptically.

"Yeah"

"You strange" Smooch "strange"Smooch " wonderful creature…" Smooch. Smooching transitioned into full on snogging again, her hands in my hair, pulling and twisting. She wasn't having me on when she said she loved the locks.

She lifted my hand to her lips. As she sucked on my fingers, I recalled something else the Minxes liked to discuss.

"You like my fingers?"

"Mmm" she hummed around one.

"Why do you like them?" I wanted to hear it. Out loud.

"They're long, she talked as she sucked. "They're talented…"

"Talented?"

"Yeah. Your piano playing. And guitar."

"And…"

"And I- we(she was referring to the Minxes as a collective again) have speculated whether or not they'd be talented in…other areas..."

"Oh you have, have you…? I hovered over her and hoisted up her skirt. I smoothed my hands up her long legs(I'd have to review what kind of man I was- those legs were lethal!) till I reached wetness. I followed the wetness and burrowed my way under her knickers, into her hot hole, with one of the fingers she favoured so much.

"Fuck!"

"Feel good?"

"So good!"

"More?"

"Mmmm"

I gave her what she wished, another finger fucking her slowly. "Does it feel how you imagined?" I curled them up inside her.

"It's… incredible" she could barely talk. It was time to taste.

I brought her knickers down her legs and dropped them off the bed. I put my lips together and blew on her clit, making her cry out. I couldn't decide where I wanted my mouth and hands most, so I alternated, dipping my tongue inside her while I tapped her clit with my wonder digits (her words-not mine). I put my mouth over her clit while I pushed my fingers into her.

"Holy shit! If I'd known this is what I was missing, I'd have done this a long time ago. This pussy is am-az-ing!"

That pushed her over. She orgasmed, pulling on strands of my hair even harder.

"You're even prettier when you cum.I many have to keep you-kidnap you" I played with her. Super fans would ask me to do that when they met me. There was even a piece of merchandise in Punk Ransom's honour; a set of special handcuffs with the studio stamp of approval. A thought hit me.

"Do you have them?"

"What?"

"Those handcuffs-did you buy some?"

"Yes" she dipped her head.

I held it back up. " Don't get shy now…." I saw shame on her face. She was hiding something. "Fucking hell-you have them with you don't you?"

"In my room…"

"You brought them here? What you just carry them around with you?"

"It was in case I….met someone…"

"Seriously? You carried them out here with you in case you scored with someone and you were gonna let them use them on you?"

"Not just anyone..."

"You need to be careful, sweetheart. There's some awful people around, even here…"

She looked admonished. I hadn't meant to kill the mood; I genuinely worried about girls like her. But she was safe with me…in some ways...

"Luckily for you, you're with me…and I act like a kidnapper for a living, so I'm an expert."

That cheered her up, got her all excited again.

"You'd enjoy me kidnapping you wouldn't you, making you do delicious, downright wrong things..…"

She was trembling, not with the fear of a victim, but the need of an addict.

"You're not just any old 're a vixen. If I had the patience or the will power to let you out of my clutches, I'd make you go and fetch that toy right now, like the lovely little bitch you are.…."

She bucked her hips. I hadn't stepped over the line. She was in heat. Primed. Ready.

"...but I don't..so we'll just have to compromise….you have to give me your word that you'll hold onto that headboard, or I'll have to bring Punk Ransom in to punish you…..or Spunk Ransom, whichever you prefer..."

She rolled her eyes, but raised her hands to the headboard all the same.

"One condition" she said

"Anything"

"Stroke yourself. I have to see those fingers wrapped around that huge cock."

I was gonna cum before he got a look in if she kept that up

I unzipped my pants and slid them down my thighs slowly. I could see that she was regretting agreeing to the no hands rule already. I peeled down my Marks and Spencers (what-you can't beat them for boxers) underpants and unleashed the beast.

Her eyes bugged out. She almost broke the no touching rule, remembering in the nick of time and placing her hands back where they were. I was bone hard, with pre-cum at the end of my dick. I placed my hand around it, wanking myself off for her entertainment. She was mesmerised, regarding me with the same wonder that Punk Ransom reserved for a pile of cash, or a main headline.

"With you drooling over my at my dick like that, I wanna use it to make you scream…" I stopped my motions. "But I just wanna try one thing" I was using Punk Ransom lines without even meaning to now…

I knelt between her legs and held the head of my dick to her mouth, putting precum on her lips. She licked her them, then put her mouth over me as far as she could go. That got me. She wanted my autograph? She was gonna get it-on her uterus, in my cum. Hate to be crude, but currently tasty little Bella was blowing my cock- and my mind.

I hauled her down the matress, helping her on to her side, as she squeaked. I brought her top leg up a bit, so I could slip into her. I got my scream. There was nothing fake about it, like the ones made by the women Punk Ransom dragged to their death.

"Keep your hands up to the headboard," I told her as I throbbed and thrusted; I needed the control. "That's it. This is what you've craved isn't it, to be my fuckslut? I should fuck you over at the window, see if we can't show you off to those paps I saw earlier…give them a real juicy story…"

She screamed on at my words and my actions. I took the aggression that had built up out on her and she took it thankfully.

When I got close to cumming, I nipped at her clit till she convulsed around me first.

The only spunk that showed up to the party was that which was sprayed over her perky backside.

We lay panting for a while, before showering, then sleeping together.

I woke to a cold bed on one side; she'd skipped the tricky morning after conversation….

From the corner of my eye, I caught sight of the beer mat. She passed up the autograph? That was some great sex! What had I done? It wasn't often an offer of my signature- or anything I was prepared to give- wasn't taken up. I picked it up off the side table. Under my writing was a number: her's. I turned it over: more writing.

"In case you come back to the ranch…. it was indescribable- your words, not mine "x

I marveled at her as I rested on….nothing urgent to get up for…. My recently-acquired frown had gone: I didn't now what was going to happen with Jaymes, even my career wasn't a certainty. But, I had support, which is more than some get. And I'd always have a place for my little minx.


End file.
